


[Podfic] A Giddy Thing

by kiki-eng (kiki_eng)



Category: Girls With Slingshots
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of calvinahobbes' story: It is Sunday morning, and someone has taken Jamie's coffee. A job for the Romance Detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Giddy Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Giddy Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301705) by [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes). 



> For the roleplay square of my kink_bingo card. This is my first podfic.

**Length:** 4:18

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?mq9hhsiidm3aoqy) **


End file.
